Árbol de Navidad
by x.Anami.x
Summary: A Ranma y Akane les toca decorar e ir de compras juntos por la navidad, pero como siempre en el proceso los problemas y la demás gente interferirán. ¿Árbol de navidad? ¿Muérdago? One-shot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.

**Árbol de Navidad**

Ranma miraba divertido la cara de concentración con la que su prometida examinaba con detalles un árbol. Kasumi los había dejado a cargo de la compra y decoración del árbol de navidad.

—Es sólo un árbol, Akane —comentó divertido Ranma.

—No es sólo un árbol —dijo frunciendo el ceño Akane mientras lo miraba—. Va a ser el mejor árbol.

Ranma se rió divertido por la actitud de la chica. —Está bien, ¿elegiste uno ya?

—No me decido —contestó apenada la muchacha.

Él le sonrió y se unió a la tarea de elegir un árbol. No sabrían exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvieron en la labor, el tiempo pasaba rápido. Reían juntos, charlaban y discutían sobre que árbol elegir hasta que, luego de tanto debate, lograron ponerse de acuerdo.

—¡Felicidades! —les dijo un vendedor luego de que compraran el árbol—. Eligieron un hermoso árbol. ¿Su primer árbol, juntos?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma sin entender al vendedor.

—Sí, digo, si es el primer árbol que compran —respondió el vendedor—. Son recién casados, ¿no? Hacen una pareja adorable.

—¿¡Pero qué!? —gritó Ranma sonrojado.

—No, no, está equivocado —respondió nerviosa Akane—. Nosotros no…

El vendedor los miró curioso. —Ah, de acuerdo. Entonces tengo lo que necesitan.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron ambos jóvenes curiosos.

—¡Un muérdago! —respondió radiante el vendedor—. Ya saben la tradición de los muérdagos. Un beso es la solución a todos sus problemas.

—¿Muérdago? ¿Nosotros? ¿Beso? ¿Problemas? —preguntó sorprendido Ranma para luego sonrojarse paulatinamente.

—Gracias, pero no —respondió enojada Akane—. No necesitamos ningún muérdago porque nosotros no…no… ¡no importa! No queremos nada más.

Ranma vio como Akane empezaba a marcharse del lugar. —¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a dejar la dirección de casa a la recepción así nos llevan el árbol a casa —respondió Akane antes de marcharse del lugar.

—Ejem… —carraspeó Ranma sonrojado llamando la atención del vendedor—. No es que me interese pero…eh… ¿cuál es la tradición de los muérdagos?

El vendedor lo miró curioso y luego sonrió pícaramente. —Así que no conoces la tradición… Pues cuenta que cuando un chico y una chica se encuentran debajo de un muérdago deben besarse. Yo puedo venderte uno si tú quieres.

—¡Qué va! Son tonterías… —murmuró sonrojado.

——————————————————————

—¡Ranma! ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Akane en cuanto lo vio llegar—. Te estaba esperando, todavía faltan los adornos.

—Yo…—tartamudeaba nervioso Ranma.

—¿Qué traes en esa bolsa amarilla? —preguntó curiosa la chica al ver una bolsa en las manos del joven.

—¡Nada! —gritó nervioso el joven—. Digo, unos dulces, para comer luego pero son míos.

Akane lo miró sin entenderlo. —Como si quisiera dulces… No perdamos el tiempo, vamos…

——————————————————————

Shampoo volvía de entregar unos cuantos pedidos cuando algo llamó su atención, eran Ranma y Akane entrando juntos en una tienda.

—¡Shampoo! —escuchó la joven china que la llamaban.

—¿Qué hacer aquí? —preguntó la amazona a la castaña.

—Compras navideñas —respondió Ukyo—. Pienso hacerle el mejor regalo a Ran-chan.

—Chica violenta ganar, Shampoo verla entrar con airen a tienda —dijo Shampoo señalando dicha tienda.

—No pienso permitir eso —contestó la castaña sacando sus espátulas.

Shampoo sonrió maliciosa sacando sus bomboris. —Shampoo ayudar.

——————————————————————

Akane sonrió orgullosa al agarrar unos adornos. —¡Grandioso!

—Akane… dorado, y violeta no me parece una buena combinación para decorar el árbol —respondió sarcástico Ranma.

—¿Estas diciendo que tengo mal gusto? —preguntó Akane frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Yo no dije eso! —gritó Ranma—. Pero parece que tu sentido de decoración no es muy bueno.

—¡Idiota! —gritó enojada Akane—. ¡Tu qué sabes! Eres hombre, tu sentido de decoración es peor que el mío.

—Niña boba… Kasumi dijo que teníamos que decorar entre los dos…juntos —terminó la frase apenado Ranma.

Akane sonrojada sonrió dulcemente. —¿Juntos? ¿Qué colores crees, entonces, que podrían funcionar?

—Creo que el dorado y el plateado quedarían… —se interrumpió Ranma al caer al suelo producto de un empujón.

—Akane, mi amor, el destino ha decidido juntarnos para que te invite a celebrar la navidad en mi casa donde nos confesaremos nuestro amor sin ningún prejuicio —recitó Kuno apareciendo de repente frente a Akane tomándole de las manos.

La joven sólo sonrió nerviosa, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Kuno.

—¡No seas tímida, Akane! Ven esta noche a mi casa y… —fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Kuno antes de salir volando gracias a una patada de Ranma.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tu momento con Kuno —murmuró molesto Ranma.

Akane lo miró sin comprenderlo. —¡No me jodas! Como si yo hubiera querido que Kuno apareciera…

—No parecías muy molesta con Kuno tomándote de las manos —respondió molesto Ranma.

—¿¡Pero qué idioteces son esas!? —gritó molesta Akane para luego sonreír—. Estas celoso, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quién se podría poner celoso de una chica tan poco femenina como tú? —dijo el moreno.

Antes de que Akane pudiera reaccionar fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos.

—¡Airen! ¡Ran-chan! —escucharon gritar a dos chicas que venían corriendo.

—¡Chica violenta no pasar navidad con Ranma! —gritó Shampoo—. Airen pasar navidad con Shampoo.

—Por mi que Ranma haga lo que quiera —dijo molesta Akane.

—Ran-chan va a pasar navidad conmigo —gritó Ukyo.

—¡No! Airen pasar navidad con Shampoo —gritó la amazona poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —gritó Ukyo antes de lanzarse al ataque contra Shampoo.

Akane miró la pelea que empezaba y suspiró resignada mirando enojada a Ranma que estaba parado a su lado. —Eres un mujeriego sin remedio.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —preguntó Ranma—. Yo no las llamé, vinieron solas.

—¡Es tu culpa! —susurró molesta.

Ranma sonrió egocéntricamente. —Estás celosa.

—¿¡Celosa yo!? Eso quisieras —murmuró Akane fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡No es cierto! ¿Quién querría a una chica tan violenta? —contestó Ranma.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Ryoga apareciendo de quien sabe donde—. ¡No voy a permitir que trates así a Akane! Por cierto… ¿qué hacen todos en mi casa?

Ranma lo miró entre curioso y sorprendido. —Si que eres idiota, esta no es tu casa.

—¡Saotome! —gritó Mouse apareciendo de improvisto—. No permitiré que engañes a Shampoo, ella pasará la navidad conmigo.

—No pienso pasar navidad con ella —respondió Ranma mientras empezaba a esquivar los ataques de Mouse y Ryoga, que se había sumado a la pelea.

Akane agarró todas las bolsas y pagó todo dispuesta a irse. No pensaba quedarse en esa pelea de locos, no necesitaba a Ranma. Podía, perfectamente, decorar el árbol sin ayuda de él. Así que con bolsas en manos, salió de la tienda camino a casa.

——————————————————————

—¿Qué hay en todas estas bolsas? —preguntó Nabiki al ver bolsas sobre la cama de Akane—. ¿Y esta bolsa amarilla qué tiene?

—La bolsa amarilla es de Ranma, unos dulces que se compró, no los toques que son de él —respondió Akane mientras buscaba ropa en su placard—. Las otras bolsas tienen los adornos para el árbol.

Nabiki miraba fijo la bolsa amarilla, la curiosidad la invadía y no pensaba quedarse con la duda. —El árbol está en el dojo. ¿Vas a ir a decorarlo o esperarás a Ranma?

—Me daré una ducha y en cuanto salga adornaré el árbol con o sin Ranma —murmuró molesta Akane antes de salir de su habitación rumbo al baño.

La mediana de las Tendo siguió mirando curiosa la bolsa amarilla, su intuición le decía que ahí no había dulces. Después de todo ¿a quién hacía mal por echar un vistazo? Abrió despacio la bolsa amarilla y sacó su contenido. Una sonrisa irónica y algo malvada apareció en su rostro.

—Así que este era tu dulce cuñadito… No importa, yo me ocuparé de esto —murmuró para si Nabiki llevándose consigo el contenido de la bolsa.

——————————————————————

Ranma llegó a casa cansado y con su ropa en un no muy buen estado. Los idiotas de Ryoga y Mouse habían decidido atacarlo. Menos mal que había logrado escapar de todos y para colmo Akane lo había dejado solo.

—¿Y Akane dónde estará? —se preguntó Ranma.

—Si buscas a Akane está en el dojo decorando el árbol —contestó Nabiki al ver a Ranma parado en la sala.

—No me interesa —respondió el joven de trenza marchándose del lugar con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

——————————————————————

Akane miró contenta el árbol, había quedado bien. Estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, sólo faltaba algo… la estrella de la punta. Pero estaba muy alto, así que decidió subir a una de esas escaleras portátiles para ayudarse.

Ranma miraba desde la puerta del dojo como Akane terminaba de decorar el árbol. No había quedado maravilloso pero tampoco estaba horrible, definitivamente, mejor que el del año pasado estaba.

La joven trataba de estirarse lo más que podía para llegar a poner bien la estrella en la punta del árbol cuando sintió como su pie resbalaba haciéndola perder el equilibrio, tirándola contra un inminente golpe contra el piso. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe.

Ranma vio como de un segundo a otro su prometida perdía el equilibrio y corrió en su ayuda. ¿Por qué mierda había elegido el árbol más alto y grande del lugar? ¡Qué niña boba!

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrarse en los brazos de su prometido. —Ranma…

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó su prometido, ella sólo asintió en respuesta.

—Gracias —murmuró la joven.

—Sólo trata de no ser tan torpe —dijo divertido Ranma mientras depositaba en el suelo a su prometida—. El árbol no quedó mal.

Akane le sonrió dulcemente provocando el sonrojo en su prometido. Ranma desvió la mirada avergonzado encontrando algo inusual en el techo.

La peli-azul notó como su prometido sonrojado tenía fija la mirada en el techo. Siguió el rumbo de la mirada de Ranma y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ella también.

—Un…muérdago —dijeron ambos para luego encontrarse con las miradas y sonrojarse, aún más, si era posible.

—¿Tú crees en esas cosas? Digo, del muérdago —preguntó nerviosa la muchacha.

—¿Y tú? —respondió él.

—Yo pregunté primero —contestó ella.

—Pues… si a ti no te importa… —susurró Ranma sintiendo el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón.

—A mi no me importa —murmuró apenada Akane.

Ranma la miró sonrojado y acercó lentamente su cara a la de su prometida. Su mirada siempre fija en la de ella, sólo la desvió un instante para contemplar sus tan ansiados labios. Colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Akane mientras que la otra sujetaba su barbilla. Cada vez la distancia era mas corta, casi nula. Sentía su aliento chocar y mezclarse con el de ella, embriagándolo e invitándolo a cumplir lo que tanto había esperado. Tan solo unos mínimos centímetros separaban sus bocas.

Se escuchó un ruido fuerte y un grito acompañando el anterior sonido. Ranma y Akane giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con su familia en el suelo, habían roto la puerta del dojo quedando en descubiertos. Ambos jóvenes se separaron furiosamente sonrojados.

—¡Mierda! Siempre es lo mismo con ellos —pensó enojado Ranma.

—Familia —se escuchó anunciar a Kasumi desde la sala—. Los fuegos artificiales van a empezar, vengan a verlos.

—Lástima cuñadito, estuviste cerca —dijo Nabiki antes de marcharse del dojo.

—Debes ser más varonil, hijo, no tardes tanto —sugirió Nodoka, secundada por Genma y Soun, antes de seguir a Nabiki en su camino dejando solos a Ranma y Akane en el dojo.

Akane miró apenada a su prometido, tenía una cara mezcla de enojo, sorpresa y no sabría decir, exactamente, que más. Sólo sabía que verlo así, como a un niño que le acababan de quitar la ilusión, le daba mucha gracia y ternura. Se acercó sigilosamente a él y con algo de nervios le tomó de la mano sonrojada.

El moreno sintió como Akane le tomaba de la mano, la miró sonrojado y correspondió al gesto de ella, entrelazando sus manos.

—Vamos o nos perderemos los fuegos artificiales —dijo Akane mientras caminaba a la salida del dojo, sin romper el agarre con Ranma.

Ranma sonrió, estaba descubriendo que la navidad se estaba convirtiendo en su época favorita del año.

**Fin.**

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Pues este es un one-shot que escribí para un concurso de Ranma Fans Club xD y decidí publicarlo. Como pudieron leer está ambientado en época navideña. Espero les haya gustado.

Cualquier crítica o lo que sea es bienvenida :P. Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Este fic se lo dedico a **Tsukisaku **que me animó y estuvo dándome ánimos para que publicara algo xD (sin amenazas eh xD).

Besos, Anami.


End file.
